Avenged Sevenfold Meets Alpha and Omega
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: M. Shadows and Synyster Gates both meet characters from alpha and omega. Rated M for reason you'll know. lemons later
1. What happened

M. Shadows POV

Me and Gates had I just walked off the stage with a crowd of screaming fans. I love when that happens because after we end up going back on stage. But as we tried it was hard cause we're both drunk for the alcohol we had on stage. So we left and went to bed.

Today I woke up with a headache. Damn hangovers. I looked around and noticed I was in some cave. I looked left to see was Gates but it was a wolf. I called Gates's named and the wolf woke up sounding like Gates

"What the fuck dude? What is?" He said.

"Gates is that you." I said reaching but then look at my arm. It's all hairy.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell.

"The fuck is it dude?" The wolf ask.

"Gates is that you!" I yell.

"FUCK dude you calling my name. yes it's me if I respond to it then it's me bro." Gates said.

I thank we're wolves "but how?" is the question.

"Do you notice that we're wolf asshole?" I asked to see if we're on the same page.

"I've noticed all last night." He said.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"I did but you wouldn't wake up to notice." Gates said.

"Oh." I mumble.

"Well let's get something to eat I'm starving." Gates said walking to exit of the cave.

Fuck.

Kate POV

I was patrolling the pack with Hutch and Candu when we heard someone talking loud.

"Who is that?" Hutch asked.

"Gates shut the Fuck up." A wolf yelled.

"Who's Gates." Candu asked.

We looked confused then two wolf came in the clearing. One was muscular with black fur and the other was somewhat muscular but not as big as the other one.

"Dude, I what some McDonald's!" The small wolf yelled.

"There is no McDonald's dude Jesus Christ." The bigger wolf said.

"Stop both of you. Who are you and what do you want with are pack." Hutch said.

"I'm M. Shadows and this is-." The bigger wolf started then got cut off by the smaller wolf.

"Synyster Gates!" The smaller wolf yelled jumping in my face.

"Your names are 'M. Shadows and Synster Gates.' you gotta be joking" Candu mocked.

"Well what your name you midge Ass Fucker?" Gates asked.

"I'm not a midge and my name is 'Candu'" Candu said angrily.

"Look what pack are you two from?" I asked trying prevent a fight.

"What the Fuck are you talking about?" Shadows asked.

"I'm mean where are you from?" I asked restating my question.

"We don't have a pack." Synyster Gates said.

"Would you two be interested in joining our pack." Hutch asked.

"Umm...sure." Shadows said.

"As long as you have food I'm fine. If asked what I want then I'll have some eggs, bacon,and some pancakes." Synyster Gates said.

"Dammit, Gates they don't know what those thing are." Shadows yelled.

"Oh." Synyster Gates said "Then what do they have?" he finished.

"We have Caribou and Rabbits." I said.

"I don't want rabies." Synyster Gates said.

"Well that's all you got Dumass." Shadows said.

"Then." Synyster Gates

"Well let's get going back to the pack." Hutch said leading.

_'Great more mouths to feed.'_ I thought walking beside Shadows.

**So here it is my Avenged Sevenfold meets alpha & omega. If your're a fan you should read this then-HxW**


	2. What Avenged Sevenfold

Winston POV

I was in my den talking to Eve when someone was talking loud.

"Who's that?" Eve asked angrily.

"I don't know." I said walking out to see who it is.

When I look out I see my daughter, Hutch, Candu, and two wolves I've never seen before.

"Kate who are your friends?" I asked looking at the two wolves.

"Dad this two wolves want to join our pack." Kate says trying get my attention.

"Okay." I say the walk up to the two wolves and being to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the Western Pack. I'm Winston the leader of this pack. I do ask that you both state your names.?" I ask of both of them.

"I'm M. Shadows and this is Synyster Gates." M. Shadows said.

"Or you can call me Gates." Synyster Gates says excitedly.

M. Shadows and Synyster Gates, I've never heard of such names in my life but if that's what their parents named them than it fine. As I was thinking Eve came out the den and started to inspect the new comers.

"Who are you two and what do you want with our pack?" Eve asked circling them both.

"Eve they here to join the pack." I say to her.

"Well if either of you two do anything to hurt my daughters I'll rip you apart." Eve threating them.

"Okay." M. Shadows said.

"Who the fuck is your daughter?" Synyster Gates asked.

"Over there is my Alpha daughter Kate and my Omega daughter Lilly." Eve said pointing at Kate then at Lilly who was in the entrance.

"Alright." Synyster Gates said.

Everyone was surprised that they both kept their cool around Eve because usually she scaring everybody.

"Well I'm glad that we're on the same terms." Eve said before walking off.

"Man that Bitch's got some problems." Synyster Gates said.

"Uhh, That bitch is my mate." I tell him.

"So what do you people do here?" M. Shadows asked.

"Glad you asked what is your pack rank in your old pack?" I ask.

"Da Fuck? what are you talking about pack?" Synyster Gates asked.

"Your pack rank?" I say more clearly.

"Dad they don't have a pack rank."

"Oh well then you both look like alphas can you hunt?" I ask.

"Hook me up with a Rifle Baby!" Gates yells.

"We can't hold guns dude." M. Shadows says.

"Dammit! What can we hold?" Gates asks.

"Sticks." M. Shadows say laughing.

"That's just gay!" Gates screamed.

"You know you want some." Shadows says still laughing.

Humphrey POV

I was with my friends walking up the main grounds when we heard two wolves laughing loudly. We went to see what was so funny when found two male wolves hugging lovingly together.

"Gates, I have to say I love you dude." A big wolf says.

"D-d-d-dude fuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkk NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the small wolf yells.

"Gates I'm just joshing ya bro." the big wolf.

"Don't do that. I really thought your really gay at first." the small wolf said.

"What gay mean?" Salty asked the two wolves.

"Being Gay means you a guy that loves another man." the small wolf pushing the bigger wolf away.

"So you are... you two...a Gay?" I ask.

"Humphrey that's an nice thing to ask?" Kate yelled at me. "Sorry about my friend Shadows and Gates." she finished.

"Naw it's all good." the small wolf said smiling.

"Well if the out of the way? I'm M. Shadows." the big wolf said.

"And I'm Synyster Gates." the small wolf said.

When I looked at M. Shadows his big in muscle size. And I know what being gay is for along time and I think M. Shadows is hot.

"So what did you guys do in your old pack?" Shaky asked.

"We don't have a pack." Gates says.

"So you're both lone wolves?" Mooch asks.

"Yeah, whatever you say... ummm...name."

"Humphrey."

"Mooch."

"Salty."

"Shaky." We say our names in order ending with Hutch.

"But if you want to know what we do." Shadows says.

"We in a band called Avenged Sevenfold." Gates.

"What's Avenged Sevenfold?" We all ask.

"This is going along talk." Shadows says.

**Hope you enjoy that Ch. Looks like Humphrey has a Crush on Shadows. Don't worry there are on Lemons in this. I'm trying to from a band and trying get school work done so I've got a lot on my plate. I'm trying to post a youtube video so I got a lot like said. I'll try to post more.-HxW**


	3. What Avenged Sevenfold pt 2

**Here is the new Ch. Sorry for not posting sooner. Enjoy.-HxW**

Gates POV

"What's Avenged Sevenfold?" Everyone asked except Shadows.

"Gates doesn't know what he's talking about just forget." Shadows said.

"Okay we won't ask anyways." Kate said given me an odd look.

Fuck that I started walking away. A few sec of walking and small wolf named Humphrey came running up next to me.

"Hi." He said.

"S'up, your Humphrey right."

"Yeah. I saw how sad you looked when Shadows said your crazy." He said rubbing his body next to mine.

"Whow slow your roll cowboy I'm not gay remember that." I said moving away from Humphrey.

"I know that I just... I...ummm." He stammered.

"You what?" I asked.

Humphrey looked like a friend of mine but who.

"I just want to know if you can help me get together with Shadows?" He asked.

He loves Shadows. Da Fuck. Dammit how do I tell him the news that Shadows isn't gay. But I can break his heart and tell him that.

"Uhhhhhhh...Yeah sure." I said

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Humphrey said hugging me to death.

_'What did do'_ I thought.

Zacky V POV

I woke up with massive headache. I looked around to see the guys getting ready to go to next city but found myself in a cave.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

I called for Shadows he wasn't there. So I called for Rev.

"Rev are you there?" I called.

Then I heard someone mumble something.

"Zacky don't eat all the cheesecake." A wolf said.

A wolf! I'm in a cave with wolves. I looked to the left to see another wolf sleeping. I started freak out.

"Johnny, Rev, Gates, Shadows!" I yelled.

"Dude shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep." The wolf said sounding like Rev.

"Rev, is that you?" I asked walking to the wolf.

The wolf got up and looked at me with mad look.

"Zacky stop yelling dammit. I'm right here." the wolf said.

"Rev?" I said.

"What?" Rev asked.

"You show know you look like a wolf." I said.

(outside the cave) "What!" Rev yells.

"I can't be a wolf. How did that happen?" Rev said looking at his body.

"Do you know where Johnny Christ is at?" I asked.

"I'm right here dick-head. Damn you're a chicken." A big wolf said getting up.

"Shit." I mumble.

"What are you two pussy yelling about?" Johnny asked.

"Ummmm...don't scream. But you're a wolf." I said.

"Oh that. I've been known that." Johnny said.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Rev asked.

"You two were all boozed up. So I couldn't say anything without you two laughing at me." Johnny said.

"Hey where's Gates and Shadows?" I asked.

"Ahhhhh...we need to find them." Johnny said.

We went to find Gates and Shadows. This going to be a long day.

**Here is the new Ch. I put the REV in it cause I don't know the new drummer for the band and I did cause the REV is better to use in this humorous piece. I'm close to forming my band and i'm going to post an AD for a bass player and a drummer. I've thinking about making Story about Garth, Hutch, and Candu. They all have crush on Humphrey and want him to choose one of them. Humphrey will not just one of them but all of them. I'll start to make it within two to three weeks tops. But I'm not making any promises for it though.-HxW **


	4. Reunited at last plus problems

**I've started a poll for a new story I'm gonna make. I don't have the name but I'm letting you pick the name and who Humphrey fall in love with. The poll end at second week of December so everybody has time to get their vote in. The story is a Yaoi so if you don't like don't vote. Oh I forgot that this is Alpha and Omega's 5 year anniversary so please pay your respects to the movie and put Dennis Hopper in your hearts. Thank you Dennis Love you always.-HxW**

Kate POV

We all watched as Gates walked off and Humphrey went after him. I can't help but be sad for him that no one believe.

We talking with Shadows when a wolf came up and touched my back.

"Excuse me where the fuck are we?" the wolf asked.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dammit you can't answer a question with a question." another wolf said standing next to first wolf.

"Zacky?" Shadows yelled.

"Johnny, Shadows is here."Zacky said turning to Johnny.

"Shadows where the Fuck where you?" Johnny asked.

"Here of course." Shadows said punching Johnny in the arm.

"Where's Gates." Rev asked walking towards Shadows.

"He walked off somewhere and some guy named Humphrey went after him." Shadows said.

"Well let's go get him and get out of here." Zacky said.

"Wait who are you three and what do you want with are pack." I asked stopping them from leaving.

"Kate's right you can't leave until you state your business." My dad said stepping forward.

"I'm Zacky Vengence." Zacky barked.

"Johnny Christ."

"And I'm The Rev." the other two said.

"Well nice to meet you so are you here to join are pack." my dad asked.

They looked confused then looked at Shadows.

'Just say yes."' Shadows whispered.

"Yeah sure." Rev said.

"Okay then the alphas well make you new den to live in." my dad said walking to the alpha grounds.

"Okay let's get Gates and go." Rev sang in high-pitched voice.

"Yeah alright already." Shadows said.

They all ran off to find their friend.

Gates POV

"So your actually a Human!" Humphrey yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

"So let me get this straight. You and Shadows are actually humans that got turned into wolf and now need to find away to get to your human form so you can get back on your Avenged Sevenfold Tour". Humphrey said.

"Yes finally someone believes me. And I"m not crazy you MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES." I yelled.

"That's hot." Humphrey said fanning himself with his tail.

"Gates!" Someone yelling my name.

"Rev?" I said before I was tackled by a wolf.

"Gates it is you." the wolf barked.

"Zacky! Dude it's you so good to see you." I barked jumping up.

"Who the fuck did you think I was?" Zacky said with a sly look.

"Syn, there you are." Shadows said coming up.

"S'up Gates." Johnny said walking beside Rev.

"Gates who are these three?" Humphrey asked walking up to me.

"This are my friends that I'm on the tour with. That Zacky Vengence he plays guitar like me, he's Johnny Christ the band leader and bass player, and last but not least Rev he's our dru-" I never finished because Shadows punched me in the jaw.

"Gates you told what we do." Shadows yelled.

"What the fuck." I said holding my jaw.

"Dammit Syn you weren't suppose to tell him or anyone." Shadows continued yelling.

"Yeah dude we've more common scene not to tell anyone here." Zacky said.

"Fuck you guys leave me alone." I said getting up and leaving.

"Gates wait!" Zacky cried.

Why is everyone yelling at me I thought walking away.

**Looks like Gates is having a hard time. I've made a poll and I've got one vote. Come people you can do better than that. Remember 5 year Anniversary of Alpha and Omega. Pay your respect to Dennis Hopper. I'm going try finish my first story on here 'Fight to The Death' sometime. Everyone please give some request I've already got one a Lemon story about Humphrey & Eve so I advise that you request a story or 2 to me. Just PM me K. I'm also close to starting my Rock band got 2 guitar player somewhat of 1 bass player, just need a drummer and I'll be set.-HxW**

**P.S. I might make one or two of the AX7 members gay to fall in love with Humphrey. Sorry AX7 Fans.-HxW**


	5. Why and there's something wrong

Synyster Gates POV

I was sitting by the lake with tears running down my face or snout I should say. Why was everyone mad at me for telling one wolf me and friends do when we're humans. And Shadows never hit me before.

"Gates are you over here?" I heard Humphrey yell.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Your friends are looking for you." Humphrey said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Fuck them I'm not going back." I said looking at my reflection in the lake.

"But what about your Avenged Sevenfold Tour?" Humphrey asked licking my cheek.

I didn't say anything about it. We sat under the moon watching the stars. I looked at Humphrey was asleep. I shook Humphrey to wake him up.

"What going on?" Humphrey groaned.

"You fell asleep." I said looking at Humphrey's blue eyes. "Do you have a den?" I asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." He said walking away.

I followed Humphrey to his den which was far away from everyone else. Total loner.

"This is my den it's pretty big." He said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Hey tomorrow we'll go find your friends K." Humphrey licking my cheek.

"How about we do something different tomorrow." I said laying down in the back of the den.

"Okay." Humphrey said before going to sleep.

Rev POV

When Gates ran away Zacky bawled his eyes out. I've never seen Zacky cry so hard before.

"Why...d-d-did...he...run away?" Zacky said between sobs.

"Just forget about it Zacky." Johnny said.

"'FORGET?' HOW CAN I FORGET!" Zacky yelled with tears running down his face or snout.

"Zacky, Gates knew he shouldn't have told anyone." Shadows said walking in the new den that was built for us.

"Okay Gates Fucked up, but that didn't give you the right to punch him." Zacky said getting in Shadows face.

"Look we need to find away to get back to our normal bodies, not flirting with the wolves. Gates needs to get a grip and under stand to that our job is at steak." Johnny said stepping us.

"So you guys only care about your jobs. Well FUCK you guys. i'm going to find Gates." Zacky said storming off.

" Guys look Gates might have fuck things up-" I couldn't finish cause Johnny cut me off.

"He fucks up all the time and you want us to forgive him and Zacky. Fuck that." Johnny said.

"What the hell is wrong with you, usually you're ready to forgive Gates but you're throwing him under the bus." I said

"Rev shut up." Shadows growled.

The Fuck is going on. Shadows never told me to shut up and Johnny never cut me off in conversation before. There was something wrong Zacky never cries and Gates never- Gates will be Gates there's no changing him- there something really wrong with this picture.

**Looks like Shadows and Johnny aren't themselves. Zacky left to look for Gates. And well Humphrey find love with Shadows-HxW**


	6. Shadows and Zacky's love

Zacky POV

I looked for Gates for hour and couldn't find until I spotted two wolves kissing. I looked closer realized that it was Gates kissing someone else.

"Gates there you are!" I yelled.

"Zacky? Where are you doing here?" Gates asked.

"I was looking for you." I said crying."

"Why are you crying?" Gates asked.

I was crying tears of joy that I found my best friend but I felt that Gates was more than my friend I didn't know what I felt but it felt good. I loved how Gates could get me to laugh without trying to and he always had my back when I need him the most."

"Yo Zacky you never answered my question. Why are you crying." Gates asked

"I'm just happy to see you again." I say wiping tears from my eyes.

"Okay." He says.

Humphrey walks up and kisses Gates on the face.

"Since when are you gay?" I ask.

"Today." Gates said blushing.

Gates is gay but I'm not surprised. I feel as if Gates was gay the whole time I've been with but it was hidden. I was happy for Gates and new found love but the thing was I loved him.

'Wait I love Gates!' I mind screamed.

"Uhhhh I've got something to tell you." Gates said looking down.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"I'm getting married to Humphrey." Gates said.

My heart sank when Gates told me that.

"You're getting married to Humphrey?" I say trying to hold back tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Gates asked looking worried.

"Nothing I just need some sleep." I lied.

Then I ran off crying. Gates marrying Humphrey made me sad I cried until I reach the new den that me, Shadows, Rev, and Johnny are living in.

M. Shadows POV

I was sitting thinking of away apologize to Zacky and Gates when Zacky came in bawling tears. Again!

"Zacky whats wrong?" I asked

"G-gates...G-gates i-is...G-gates is..is g-getting m-m-married t-to...Hum-hum-humphrey." Zacky choked out between sobs.

"What!" I yelled "Why?" I asked.

"He fall in love with Humphrey." Zacky said then sobbed some more.

"That's it Gates won't get away with hurt my friend especially a band mate." I yelled.

"Shadows don't, please." Zacky cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't got and hurt Gates please don't." Zacky pulling my tail.

"Ow...OWWWW...Dude my tail!" I whined.

"Oh...so you want me to let go, huh?" Zacky in seductive voice.

"Zacky this ain't funny man!" I yelled getting scared of what Zacky might do.

I tried pushing Zacky away but he wouldn't let go of my tail.

"Zacky c'mon man let go please." I asked.

"You got something on your face." Zacky said.

Zacky pulled me closer to him then he the unbelievable. He kissed me but it felt...good. Odd.

"You liked that didn't you?" Zacky licking my face.

"Zacky." I say

"What?" Zacky asked.

"Come here." I say then put on a sly smile.

Damn you Zacky, damn you.

Rev POV

I was out in the feeding grounds waiting for somthing to eat but had to wait because this pack has rules for meals. Alpha first omegas last, that's the dumbest rule ever.

"Hey Rev." Kate said walking up with meat in her mouth then starts eating away.

"S'up. looks like you're hungry." I say

"Yeah. Hey where's you friends so I can show you around the pack and meet new wolves." Kate said all jumpy. Just like Gates.

"Well, we got to find them." I say.

"Well let go find them." Kate said pulling my arm.

"Okay." I say.

**Here is the new Ch Enjoy-HxW**


	7. Marriage?

Rev POV

Me and Kate tried find the guys but we couldn't find them and when we went to my band's new den we didn't see them but the den now had smell to it like someone had sex. Gross. Kate was starting to impatient so I had to calm her down.

"Hey Kate let's play a game." I said walking outside.

"What kind of game?" Kate walking beside me.

"Let's play 'I spy'." I said.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It's like this. I say 'I spy with my little eye something amber'." I said.

"Uhhh...fire?" Kate said but sound more like a question.

"No your eyes." I said looking into her eyes and they looked at me with desperate freedom. "Your eye are beautiful." I said.

"Really no ones ever said anything like that to me. Thanks Rev you're nice." Kate said blushing.

"So let's play another round K." I said.

"Alright. Go throw at me." Kate said. So I went off what she said.

"You want me to throw this rock at you okay if you say so." I say picking up the rock.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. No that's not what I meant. You're funny." Kate said.

"Shank you." I said bowing.

As me and finished goofing around someone came up behind her.

"Uhhhh...Kate there's someone behind you." I told Kate.

Kate looked behind her and spoke to the person. "Oh hey, Lilly what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing Mom and dad told me you're with one of the new comers so I wanted to meet one of them." Kate's sister said.

"Oh, well, Lilly meet Rev or Jimmy Sullivan." Kate said.

"You're who now?" Lilly looked confused.

"I have to go by The Rev or... Jimmy. secret agent 008 Jimmy Sullivan." I said doing my impression on James Bond.

"Really you're secret agent." Lilly asked in amazement.

"No I'm just joking." I said.

"Oh well good trick." Lilly said.

Me, Kate, and Lilly went to go find my friends when we ran into Johnny.

"Hey Johnny what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm trying to Shadows and Zacky, you haven't seen them have you?" Johnny asked.

"That's the same thing I'm doing so the fuck could they be." I said.

"Don't know." Johnny said.

We all walked around the pack looking Shadows, Zacky and Gates. We lucked out when saw Shadows. We ran up to him to talk.

"Shadows hey man. What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Waiting for Zacky. You?" Shadows asked.

"Nothing we just looking for you and Zacky and Gates." I said doing my impersonation of Johnny.

"I don't sound like that." Johnny said looking at me.

Then I looked at Shadows, then us three started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Nothing just an inside joke." Shadows said.

Just then Zacky came walking up to us.

"Zacky there you are. You weren't crying again were you?" I asked.

"No." Zacky said.

"Okay so where Gates?" I asked.

Zacky looked away then turned his back towards me.

"What wrong with Zacky." Johnny asked.

"Gates is getting married to Humphrey." Shadows said.

"What!" We all said in unison.

"Humphrey getting married to a boy." Kate said.

"Gates is gay." Johnny said.

"Wow." Me and Lilly said not surprised at all.

"What you two aren't shocked that two males getting married?" Kate asked.

"No, because been known that Humphrey was gay." Lilly said.

"I just don't care about everyone's sexuality." I said.

**Here is the ch and sorry for the long wait I've had so crap come up it wasn't pretty. So hope enjoy this. I also have a new story out and those of you who don't know the name it's called '10 Weeks with Tony'. It's love story Alpha and Omega's Winston and Tony of who fall in love. to note this is an anthro and a Yaoi so if you don't like don't read. I'm also rewriting Snapped Aron1 who has story writing so I'm going to rewriting that so I've got a lot to do. And to anyone who is Avenged Sevenfold fan sorry about this story and I want to know when their album comes out so I'm ready for it so PM me anytime about information. Love ya-HxW **


End file.
